Fun Times in the Parnasse Inn
by Liu Barrowin
Summary: The group decides to rest up at the Parnasse inn before heading to Alfard. But Kalas gets Lyude drunk, Gibari discovers the wonders of melted chocolate, Kalas' guardian spirt is a slash fangirl, and Kalas makes fast advances! Rated T for slash and Stuff
1. 3:00 am isn't very fun

Lyude looked up into the night sky, his red hair blowing in the breeze. A sigh left his lips.

"Kalas, I--"he began but was silenced by Kalas' lips meeting his own…

"AHHH OH GOD!" Gibari screamed as he fell out of bed. He scrambled up off the floor and looked around at his surroundings. Moonlight was streaming in through the windows, revealing a sparkly looking pink floor, a chocolate dresser and surprise surprise, a chocolate door. Gibari sighed in relief. Oh good. He thought. It was just a very disturbing dream. He looked over at the clock on the bedside table. It read 3:00 AM. Gibari grunted and looked over at the second bed in the hotel room. Now, the inn was very busy this time of year and so by the time Gibari's party came along to rent a few, there were only 2 left. One room had 3 beds, and one room had 2. Unfortunately, Xelha had called dibs for the girls on the 3-bed room and then rushed up to if before anyone could object. The men went to their room, and Kalas and Lyude had declared they would share a bed together because frankly, no one wants to share a bed with Gibari.

This scene would have made any crazed LyudexKalas fangirl squeal with delight, but unknown to many, Gibari is not a fangirl. Kalas was hugging Lyude like a normal person would hug a pillow in their sleep, and Lyude was chewing on Kalas' pyjama shirt collar, his face flushed beat red. Wait, flushed face? Gibari looked over to the bedside table and saw 2 empty bottles of Japanese rice wine, and an unopened bottle of yesterday's wine. How the hell did I overlook that? Gibari thought. He shrugged his shoulders and picked up the bottle of yesterdays wine, and grinned evilly as he proceeded to teach his sleeping comrades a lesson.

"AHHHH! GIBARI, WHAT THE FUCK!" was what woke the girls up in the neighbouring room. They threw on what they needed to in order to make themselves decent and ran to the men's room. No not the bathroom you idiots, the men's hotel room.

"Quit yer whining Kalas. It's your fault anyway, what with the under aged drinking and all." Gibari laughed. Both Kalas and Lyude were drenched in the wine that Gibari had smashed them with moments before. Kalas glared daggers at Gibari.

"I wasn't drinking!" He yelled. Gibari raised an eyebrow. " I gave Lyude some liquor so he'd fall asleep better." Everyone's gaze fell to Lyude, who was writhing on the floor moaning in pain. Gibari looked back at Kalas.

" TWO BOTTLES OF IT!" He shouted, Kalas wincing at the loudness of his voice.

"Oh come on. I was curious as to how Lyude was when he was drunk." Kalas laughed. Savyna's eye twitched as she walked out of the doorway and into the room.

"Kalas, it's not funny. Lyude's going to be sick in the morning and we won't be able to do anything, and we can't afford that." Kalas sweat dropped as realization dawned on him. Everyone but Lyude glared at him.

"Uh…woops?" He said questioningly. Gibari smirked and handed Kalas the broken wine bottle he was holding.

"Well, seeing that this is your fault, I think It's only fair that we go back to sleep, and you tend to Lyude for the rest of the night. Have fun!" Gibari said as he trudged back to his warm bed, and everyone did the same, except Lyude and Kalas.

"Goddamnit." Kalas Muttered as he half led half dragged Lyude into the bathroom.

"I don't get it!" Xelha said as soon as the door the Girls' room was shut. "Why would Kalas want to get Lyude drunk!" She pouted. Mizuti giggled.

"Maybe Kalas want to seduce Lyude, so he cheep out and get Lyude drunk!" Mizuti and Savyna laughed, but Xelha turned bright red and shot the two a death glare. Or rather, as close to a death glare Xelha could muster.

"No! Kalas isn't like that! He isn't gay!" Xelha demanded. Savyna stopped laughing. Mizuti continued to giggle.

"Who are you to judge that Xelha? He just might be. Either way, it really doesn't make a difference." Savyna pointed out. Xelha became even redder if that was possible.

"I'M GOING TO BED!" She screamed as she stormed toward her bed, violently threw back her covers and hid under them. Mizuti coughed awkwardly, then headed to bed herself.

" Uhn, K-kalas? I feel weird." Lyude said as soon as Kalas had successfully dragged him to the bathroom and locked the door. Kalas was busy peeling off Lyude's sticky clothes and had barely realized Lyude had spoken.

"Huh, what? Oh right. You're drunk. Here, take these. They'll get rid of the sickness, but they won't make you sober." Kalas stopped what he was doing and helped Lyude swallow some purple pills. Kalas had the foresight to pick some of them up the previous evening. The reason Kalas even knew about the pills in the first place was because he's a closet raver. Lyude easily swallowed the pills. "There, see? Do you feel better?" Kalas said cheerily. Lyude nodded. Kalas continued to undress him as much as he dared, then took off his own sticky clothes. "Stupid Gibari," He muttered as he dragged Lyude into the shower, "I wish he hit us with something less sticky and gross…Lyude what are you doing?" The two party members were sitting in the shower; letting the warm Kalas had just turned on run over them. Lyude had fallen asleep against Kalas' bare chest. Kalas smiled. Cute He thought, then reached for Lyude's shampoo. He worked it into a lather and rubbed it into Lyude's hair. After rinsing out the shampoo out of both his hair and Lyude's, he put in the conditioner. Lyude was still asleep, and Kalas was starting to get annoyed with his dead weight up against him.

"Lyude." He said, shaking him lightly. Lyude didn't budge. "Lyude!" He said again, shaking him rougher this time. Still nothing. Kalas sighed…then grinned evilly. He turned off the hot water and blasted up the cold. The warm water quickly turned icy and Lyude gasped. His back arched and he clung onto Kalas tightly, gasping and breathing heavily, shaking from the cold and the shock. Kalas' plan to wake up Lyude was flawless, but he forgot he was under the water too. Stupid Kalas. As the water turned icy he gasped and tried to scramble out from under it, but slipped and landed on his back. Lyude was still clinging on to him, gasping and trying to pull himself closer to Kalas, which really wasn't possible, seeing as he was lying on top of him. Kalas blushed furiously as he tried to sit back up, but couldn't.

"L-lyude!" Kalas said, trying to get the red head's attention. Lyude continued his laboured breathing, getting the cold water full blast onto his back. Kalas tried to sit up again, and this time succeeded. The cold water was now running onto him, and he began to gasp and shake again. He turned the water off. The boy's breathing began to regulate, and Kalas began to laugh.

"Oh man! I bet you're awake now, huh?" he chuckled. Lyude was still clinging on to him for dear life. Kalas was suddenly aware of their closeness and blushed, looking away awkwardly. "Uh, Lyude? You can let go of me any day now." He said. Lyude looked up, then pushed away a bit too quickly, a blush covering his face.

"S-sorry!" He stammered. Kalas looked over to him. And suddenly regretted it. There in front of him was Lyude pressing himself against the shower wall, face flushed, body dripping and wearing nothing but his boxers.

Oh my god Kalas! He's sooo cute! Kalas' spirit guardian's voice rang through his head. Kalas frowned. SHUT UP! He thought. The spirit laughed. Now remember when it was determined the Gibari wasn't a Kalas x Lyude fangirl? Well unfortunately for Kalas, his guardian spirit was.

Come on Kalas, I see you blushing. You want him. Kalas blushed.

"No I don't!" Kalas yelled out loud. Lyude gave him a questioning look.

"What's wrong Kalas?" Lyude asked. Kalas avoided his gaze and looked over to the side.

"Nothing, Faye's just being-"

"I'm not being anything. Kalas was just flustered becau-"

"I'm not flustered about anything!" Kalas interrupted, steadily becoming agitated with the fangirl.

"Oh Kalas," she said, "If you don't tell him than I will." Kalas blushed even more so than before.

"There's nothing to tell!" He yelled. Lyude gave him an odd look.

"Kalas, are you two okay?" He asked. Kalas' blush grew darker.

"Umm, we're fine." He said.

Come on Kalas, now would be the perfect time to make your move! Faye begged Kalas. He inwardly glared at her.

I don't like him like that, and even if I did he's still drunk. I can't take advantage of someone. Faye beamed.

Awww, that's so cute! Except you're wrong, he's sober now.  Kalas looked over at Lyude, who was still giving him that questioning too. Kalas leaned forward.

"Hey Lyude," he asked, " Are you sober now?" Lyude smiled.

"Yes, I think so." His smile quickly faded. "What were you thinking? What was your purpose for getting me drunk?" He hid his face in his hands. How did he convince me to drink all that? He thought. Kalas struggled to find a way out of this.

"Uh, you see, I wanted to- uh, well I, um, you said-"

Quit babbling like an idiot! You're ruining your chances! Faye said to him.

I don't want any chances! Kalas shot back. Lyude leaned more comfortably against the wall.

"No, never mind, I'm sure you had your reasons." Lyude said as he began to stand up.

"No, Lyude wait!" Kalas said as he grabbed Lyude's wrist and pulled him towards him. Lyude lost his balance and fell onto Kalas. Kalas sighed.

"Lyude, listen. I have no reasonable explanation as to what I did, and I'm sorry. It was stupid." Lyude looked Kalas in the eyes and his breath hitched. Faye giggled inwardly, not wanting to spoil this moment, and also wanting to see if all the Lyude talk finally confused Kalas into feeling things for him. Lyude blushed as Kalas held him a little closer. Kalas blushed as soon as he realized what he was doing, and how giddy Faye must be. He suddenly felt the need to pull away and put distance between him and Lyude. Faye sensed this and began to whine.

Oh Kalas! I know you two like each other! Kiss him already! Or are you too much of a wuss to express yourself? Kalas twitched. If there was one thing he couldn't take it was being called a wuss. If there was another thing he couldn't stand, it was being tricked into doing something he wasn't too sure about. Like kissing a guy. Lyude noticed the awkward silence and coughed a little to bring back Kalas' attention. Kalas looked up at him with a start. Lyude blushed and looked away.

"K-kalas, what are you doing?" He asked. Kalas was about to answer, but was interrupted by Faye.

"Kalas was just thinking of the perfect way to tell you-"

"I'm not-"

"-how he feels about you." Faye finished, becoming agitated that she wasn't getting to see some Kalas x Lyude action because Kalas had to go and screw it up for her. Lyude's face flushed even redder.

"H-how he feels?" He said sheepishly. Kalas smacked himself in the head.

Great. He thought. Now you've gone and done it. Faye just stuck her tongue out at him, even if he couldn't see her do so.

"Uh, well, I think you're a really good friend and all…but, uh." Kalas tried to talk his way out of this.

"But he's beginning to fall in love with you!" Faye finished.

"What the hell, no I'm not!" Kalas yelled. Lyude's face went white.

"Uh, Kalas I'm flattered…but uh, I think I'd be more comfortable if we stayed friends for a little longer, or at least get to know each other better before jumping into a relationship." Kalas went as red as a beat.

"N-no! I don't feel that way about you! Faye's just bent on making us an item for some reason!" Lyude looked up.

"Faye, it that true?" He asked. Faye giggled.

"Whoops, busted." She said. Kalas gave a sigh of relief, and Lyude crossed his arms, a little annoyed.

"There, you see?" Kalas explained. "I'm not gay, Faye's just a fangirl." Faye pouted.

"Aww you guys figured me out, now I'll never get to set you two up!" She was silent for a little, then let out a gasp as she thought of something. "Well, seeing as you two will never get together while I'm around, can you do me a favour?" She asked.

Lyude thought and Kalas shrugged.

"Maybe. Depends." Kalas said. Faye Hmmed.

"Well, I was wondering if you two might, you know, just kiss this once? A very passionate one, with lots of tongue?" Lyude turned white again, and Kalas choked on air.

"Well, n-no!" Kalas stammered. Faye pouted again.

"Oh please! Pretty please? It would just be this once! I wouldn't tell anyone!" She whined. Kalas glared.

"No!" he declared. Lyude looked a little taken aback. Faye noticed.

"Why, don't you like Lyude?" She asked. Kalas blushed.

"Well sure I do, just not in the way you think!" He said defensively. Faye sighed.

" Oh well, I guess I'm just going to have to continue bugging you about it. Out loud. So everyone can hear." She said, letting that sink it. Kalas and Lyude turned white. Kalas knew Faye would do it. She never went against her word. He gulped.

"W-well I, I…uh, s-su-okay." He stammered. Lyude went bright red. Faye squealed.

"Ooh yay! Don't forget, passionate with lots of tongue!" Kalas blushed.

"Yeah I won't" He mumbled as he drew closer to Lyude. Lyude closed his eyes as he felt the gentle touch of Kalas' lips against his own. Kalas softly made the kiss deeper, closing his eyes as well. He licked Lyude's bottom lip, Lyude gasping at the motion, thus allowing Kalas to slip his tongue into his mouth. Lyude lost all sense of thought and clutched at Kalas, melting into the kiss. Kalas seemed to be enjoying himself too, as he slid his hands up Lyude's back. Lyude moaned as Kalas ground their hips together. Kalas smirked into the kiss, realizing how much he liked the seductive sound of Lyude's moan, and wanted to hear more. He ground their hips rougher this time, and Lyude moaned louder this time. Then Kalas realized what it was he was doing exactly, and pushed away quickly, blushing furiously. Faye was speechless.

"Oh…my…god" she finally managed to spit out. "That was so hot." Both Kalas and Lyude blushed even deeper shades of red.

You liked it, didn't you? Faye asked Kalas so Lyude couldn't hear. Kalas didn't answer, but instead stood up.

"I-we should go to bed." He said and walked out of the bathroom to put their clothes in the washing machine. Lyude stared after him dumbfounded. Faye giggled.

I'll take that as a yes.  She said, and Kalas tried to ignore her.


	2. The morning after

"Unh…hmm?" Lyude's groaned as his eyes began to flutter open. He looked up to see Kalas leaning over him, smiling.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?" He asked. Lyude shifted to a sitting position and looked out the window. It was light out, but still quite early. Gibari was still snoring quite loudly. Lyude brushed his hair out of his face.

"Umm, I feel fine." He said. Kalas smiled, and then frowned.

Uh, Lyude listen. About last night…I uh, got a bit too carried away with…well you know." He mumbled almost incoherently. Lyude stared at Kalas, then turned away blushing.

"But I, when I, you…ah." He whined. Faye giggled. Something crashed in the background. Kalas jumped off the bed, and both him and Lyude strained their ears to hear the commotion. They heard footsteps that were getting louder. They stopped just outside their door, and then another large crash sounded as the door to their room was kicked open.

"KALAS, YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO SLEEP WITH LYUDE ANYMORE!" Xelha screamed from the doorway. Gibari jolted out of his bed and fell on the floor, Kalas stifled a laugh and Lyude looked like he was going to cry. Mizuti and Savyna came running down the hall and into their room, hoping for something entertaining to happen. Kalas gave Xelha an odd look.

"Well, I don't think I can fit into a bed with Gibari." Kalas stated. Mizuti laughed, but Xelha wasn't paying attention. Gibari dragged himself off the floor to go get some breakfast ready. Savyna began to follow him.

"Xelha, how many times do I have to tell you that you don't have control over Kalas' sexual orientation?" She said over her shoulder laughing. Gibari laughed as well, and Mizuti was rolling around on the floor in hysterics as she saw Xelha's face turn bright red. Lyude tensed up.

"AHH! I DON'T WANT TO BE GAY…………. WHERE THE HELL ARE MY PANTS!" he screamed jumping out of the bed, suddenly realizing that he was wearing nothing but a white towel around his waist. Everyone looked over to Kalas, who was thinking.

"Umm, I don't remember where I put your pants. Sorry." He shrugged. Lyude paled up and went bolting into the bathroom. Mizuti was laughing so hard that tears streamed down her hidden face and stained the front of her shirt. Gibari quirked an eyebrow.

"Kalas, did you two do what I think you did? I mean I heard you two doing something last night." Kalas' face turned white, Xelha turned Red with anger, and Faye burst out into girly giggles.

"N-no! We weren't doing what you think we were!" Kalas stammered. Savyna glared long and hard at Kalas before speaking.

"Faye…what did he do?" She asked sternly. Kalas blushed and secretly crossed his fingers behind his back, hoping Faye wouldn't say something stupid.

"Oh, you know. He did some breathing, some blinking. You know, the usual." She replied rather smugly. Savyna scowled.

"Faye, he obviously did something, and Lyude was drunk! Kalas may have scarred him for life!" Faye laughed.

"Oh no! Kalas made sure he was sober first. He's such a gentle man! And besides, they didn't do what you think they did." She beamed. Kalas smacked his head at her slip up. "Oh whoops…sorry Kalas." She said weakly. Gibari laughed.

"Blame yourself kid! None of this would have ever happened if you didn't get Lyude drunk!" He said. Kalas glared daggers at Gibari.

"You guys ruined all my fun." He whined. Gibari sighed as they walked into the kitchen.

"You wanna see fun?" He said as he picked up his bottle of hairspray off the table. "I spray this, and nothing happens." Gibari sprayed into the air. Everyone looked at Gibari like he was some sort of crazy man.

"So?" Kalas asked. Gibari picked up a near by candle.

"Wait. Watch what happens when I spray it through the flame!" Gibari sprayed the hairspray again, and a mist of flame came roaring into the air and set Kalas' cape on fire.

"HOLY SHIT I'M ON FIRE!" Kalas screamed as he ran towards the bathroom. Gibari and Mizuti laughed hysterically as Savyna raised her eyebrow at them.

"Why did you do that?" She asked. Gibari shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't really feel like dealing with him right now." He said. Xelha glared at him.

"But Lyude's in there!" She whined. Gibari shrugged again.

"I don't really want to deal with him either. Oh shit, I melted the counter!" Gibari noticed the sticky brown mess all over the pink sponge taffy floor. A smile crept over his face. "Somebody get me a bucket. I have an idea." He said in a devilish tone.

"Holy hell, that crazy bastard!" Kalas yelled as he tried to put out the fire. Lyude looked up from his place in the corner, and jumped up as soon as he saw the flames. He grabbed the nearest towel and patted out the flames. Unfortunately that also happened to be the towel he was using to cover himself. Kalas breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Lyude, I-" He blushed and turned away abruptly. Faye giggled like a little schoolgirl.

"Wow Lyude!" She said, the blush apparent in her voice. Lyude pondered his companions' sudden behaviour when he realized his sudden lack of clothes. He shrieked and fell to the floor with the towel for cover. Just then, the door opened and Gibari's head peeked in.

"Sorry to disturb you two!" He said as he threw in the bucket of melted chocolate, drenching both Kalas and Lyude. "I thought I'd help put out the fire!" He laughed as dragging was heard from outside the bathroom.

"HEY!" Kalas screamed as he lunged towards the door, only to find it locked. Well, not really. Gibari had just dragged the wardrobe in front of it. Bathrooms lock from the inside. Kalas sighed and just walked over to where Lyude was sitting, and fell down himself. Lyude was trying to wring the chocolate out of his hair. Kalas laughed.

"Wow, he really got us good, didn't he?" He said. Lyude laughed as well.

"Yeah, but I don't see why he had to get me, I wasn't the one on fire!" Lyude said through his giggles. Kalas leaned over and licked Lyude's right cheek. Lyude blushed and Faye giggled like a mad man…erm…woman.

"Wh-why did you do that?" Lyude stammered. Kalas placed his hand on top of Lyude's and laced their fingers together.

"Um, no reason really. Just trying to help you get the chocolate off." He said, biting his lip. Faye continued her giggling. Kalas sighed.

"Faye?" Faye stopped giggling.

"Yeah?" She said.

"Shut up." Kalas lightly pushed Lyude to the floor and held him there. He leaned over and licked away a line of chocolate that was trickling down Lyude's stomach, and Lyude bit his lip as he tried to stifle a moan he felt coming. Kalas was just about to go for Lyude's neck when a crash sounded to his right, and he jumped off Lyude just in time to see a broken wardrobe and door, as well as a very angry looking Xelha huffing in the doorway. Lyude scrambled off the floor and hid behind the shower door.

"KALAS! Get up, you can use our shower!" She yelled as she grabbed Kalas' collar and dragged him out of the bathroom. There was some whining heard from Kalas, then the slamming of the door leaving their room. It was silent for a couple of minutes before Gibari, Savyna and Mizuti peered into the room. Lyude peered back from behind the shower door.

"Um…I don't have a door anymore." He said. Gibari laughed.

"Oh whoops, I didn't mean to get you with the chocolate too! Don't worry about it, I'll be heading over to the girls' room with Savyna and Mizuti, so no one's gonna see you…umm, naked." Gibari and the two ladies left Lyude stunned and alone in the bathroom, and headed out of the room. After they had left, Lyude picked up what he could of the door and propped it up against the frame. He discarded his towel and turned on the water.

_Geez, Xelha's scary! _He thought.


	3. Xelha, you suck!

Twenty minutes later, the gang had assembled themselves into the girl's hotel room. Kalas was sitting on the bed in wet clothes, seeing as they didn't have enough time to dry them in the dryer. Well, they did, but no one really cared about Kalas' comfort. Seeing as everyone was in the same room for once, Gibari decided to go over the plans for the day.

"Okay, so we're supposed to retrieve the 5th end magnus from Alfard, right?" Gibari asked. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Okay good. I guess we should go see Melodia and tell her were ready to go. Unless we're not. Are we ready to go to Alfard?" Savyna, Mizuti and Kalas nodded. Lyude tilted his head to face the floor, his hair hiding his face from view. Xelha, who was searching her pack, had dropped it and gasped.

"Oh no! We can't leave yet! I…I lost our money." Xelha said in a panic. Everyone stared at her in silence … for a long time. Thus making the situation very awkward of Xelha. Finally Kalas broke the silence with a loud frustrated yell.

"GODDAMNIT XELHA! WHO'S BRIGHT IDEA WAS IT TO LET HER CARRY ALL OUR CASH?" Gibari scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Erm…yeah. That was my idea. Because she seemed less likely to steal it, you know?" Kalas was about to kick the living shit out of Gibari when Savyna abruptly stood up between the two.

"There's no point in playing the blame game. I suggest we go looking for it first." She stated calmly. "Xelha, what was the money in?" Savyna turned her attention towards Xelha, who was blushing a very dark shade of red.

"Umm, it was in a little yellow greythorne backpack." She said, quite embarrassed. Mizuti laughed.

"Hahaha, greythornes." She giggled. Savyna chuckled as well.

"Cute. Well, that shouldn't be too hard to find…if it isn't in Parnasse." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Well then, I guess we should split up into groups of two to cover more ground. I'll go with Mizuti, Xelha can go with Gibari, and Kalas can go with Lyude" Lyude jolted up at the sound of his name. Faye giggled.

"No! Kalas can't go with Lyude!" Xelha fumed. Savyna glared her lady death glare.

"They're going together whether you like it or not." She said, her voice dripping with venom.

"We'll check Parnasse and Balancoire!" Xelha screamed, dragging Gibari out the door.

Savyna and Mizuti decided to check Reverence, the picture book village and Detourne, the garden of illusion and leave Kalas and Lyude Coccolith, the Labyrinth of Mirrors to search. Real nice of them, I know. Savyna and Mizuti entered the garden and began their search.

"This shouldn't be too hard. There are only a few yellow flowers here." Savyna said as they sifted through the bushes. Mizuti ran off through an archway and into the bricked way. Savyna followed after her.

"Dananananananananana na na naaaaaaaaa! Nananana naa nanananann naaaaa…" Mizuti sang 'The tower of DURUGA' as she ran up (or rather, floated up) and proceeded to beat the living hell out of a green slime. Savyna chuckled. She was amazed and enthralled by Mizuti's magical talent and her unique personality. _I'm never bored when Mizuti's around. _She thought. Mizuti easily slaughtered the slime and came running towards Savyna, her grin hidden by her mask.

"Sayvna! Savyna! They great Mizuti find Aqua burst level III, but no greythorne of yellow." Mizuti finished solemnly. Savyna quickly hid her grin with a stern look. _Why am I hiding my smile? _She thought

"Well, let's keep on looking." Savyna said as she turned away and began to search one of the stone corridors. Mizuti did the same.

Kalas and Lyude had entered Duke Calbren's Manor. Peachy walked over to the doorway where they stood.

"Ah, is your party ready to leave for Alfard?" She asked politely. Lyude shook his head.

"No. Sorry for the trouble, but we lost something important, and we believe it may be either in the mansion or the labyrinth. Do you mind if we take a look?" He asked.

"Oh no, not at all. What is it you're looking for?" She asked. Kalas scratched the back of his head.

"Well, it's a little yellow greythorne backpack…it has our funds in it." He said, a little embarrassed. Peachy laughed.

"Well, tell you what. I'll have my people search the mansion for you, and you two can check the labyrinth." She said. Lyude bowed.

"Thank you miss Peachy." He said as she left to inform the others employed at the manor. Lyude led the way into Coccolith. They passed the sewer and entered into the mirror wonderland. Kalas bumped into Lyude.

"Ah! Stupid Savyna, making us search the most confusing place in Mira! It's hard enough trying to find your own feet in here, let alone a small backpack!" Kalas grumbled. Lyude chuckled.

"Yes, we certainly have our work cut out for us!" Kalas didn't reply. They searched in an awkward silence. Lyude wanted desperately to break that silence, but didn't know what to say, what to talk about. Well, he knew what he wanted to talk about. He kept replaying last night and the morning incident in his head, over and over and over again. The silence and awkwardness were so unbearably thick in the air that Lyude wanted desperately to make any sound, a moan, sneeze, anything! That's when Faye noticed Lyude had stopped searching and was now fidgeting with his gloves, blushing a deep crimson with a desperate look on his face.

_Hey Kalas…_ she thought to him.

_What? _He thought back.

_Lyude looks like he's got something on his mind. You should, you know…ask him or something. _Kalas looked up at Lyude, and noticed his friend's odd behaviour. It was really obvious he wanted to talk or something. Kalas frowned. He didn't know how to fix awkward situations; he was always the one to make them worse. Like some kind of awkward fairy.

_He's confused. Just comfort him._ Faye soothed. Kalas thought it over for a bit, and then his frown deepened.

_This is your fault you know. _He thought menacingly.

_What, loosing the money?_

_No you idiot! Lyude being upset is your fault._ He argued. Faye sighed.

_Look. I know I bugged you guys in the shower, but YOU licked the chocolate off him by your own volition. He knows that. So should you. _ Kalas didn't respond. She was right. Faye was **right**, and it bugged him. Kalas sighed, and shuffled over to where Lyude was sitting. Lyude didn't notice,

"Lyude…" Kalas started softly. Lyude's gaze shot up towards him quickly, then he blushed even redder as he looked over to the floor beside Kalas, refusing to meet his gaze. Kalas frowned and placed his hand below Lyude's chin, lifting his head up to meet his gaze. "No, Lyude look at me. Something's on your mind, I can tell." Kalas replaced his frown with a gentle smile. "You won't feel better until you address the matter." Lyude was flustered, not knowing what to say. He then sighed and closed his eyes.

"I…I, well I don't know. I… I was just wondering if, umm…" Lyude opened his eyes, and Kalas saw the tears he was trying to hide. Were they tears of embarrassment or frustration? Kalas gently removed his hand from Lyude's jaw line, seeing as it seemed to make Lyude a little uncomfortable. Lyude began to tremble.

"Take your time, I don't want to pressure you into doing something you don't want to…" Kalas barely whispered. Lyude shook his head and let out a frustrated moan. He leaned forward, hesitantly at first, but the screwed up the courage to close the gap and softly press his lips in Kalas'. Kalas' eyes went wide at the brave attempt, and then smirked into the kiss and decided to dominate it. Lyude didn't expect this at all and didn't have the sense to fight for dominance as Kalas slipped his tongue into his mouth. Lyude leaned back and moaned, giving Kalas complete control. Kalas placed himself on top of Lyude and slipped his hand down Lyude's pants. Lyude gasped at the cold touch, but leaned into it. That's when Faye decided to cough awkwardly. Instantly, the two boys were apart, looking in opposite directions.

"Now I'm all for your guys' relationship, but I don't think this is the time or place to indulge in each other's touch."  Faye lectured. Both Lyude and Kalas flushed deep shades of crimson. "Now, you better get up and kick this crystal spider's ass, because I think you scarred it for life."  They looked over to their left, where they saw a crystal spider that was standing there motionless, twitching its eye. They stumbled to their feet and hastily pulled out their weapons, the thought of eliminating a witness sounding very sweet indeed.

"Ohh, I can't find it anywhere? How are you doing Gibari?" Xelha asked, coming out from the restaurant in Balancoire. Gibari shook his head.

"No, I've had no luck either." He replied sadly. The stood there in silence for a while. Meemai squeaked.

"Maybe we should head back to the inn now, and see if the others found anything." Xelha said with a sigh. Gibari nodded, and they head back to Parnasse.

Mizuti and Savyna didn't have much luck in finding the missing yellow greythorne backpack either. They had just finished searching the last of the hidden corners of Reverence when the met up on the bridge.

"Great Mizuti be finding nothing. Nada, no greythorne of yellow." Mizuti reported. Savyna's eyes furrowed.

"I didn't find anything either. We should go back and see if the other made any progress." They started off towards Parnasse.

"Savyna? Why we get hotel room in Parnasse, when smart thing to do be getting one in Balancoire?" Mizuti asked. Savyna frowned.

"I have no idea, but I blame Kalas." She replied. Mizuti laughed.

"You think Kalas and Lyude be making progress?" She giggled. Savyna laughed as well.

" Depends on what type of progress you mean." Savyna said. They both bust out laughing. The lame jokes and gossip continued until they reached their destination.

The group met up later outside the Parnasse inn. A creative name, I know. Anyway, they couldn't get back into the inn, because the innkeeper, croissant head, was blocking the way.

"YOU CAN'T COME IN HERE!" He screamed.

"Why ever not?" Gibari asked.

"Because you melted the counter, busted down a bathroom door, and woke everyone up with your arguments over the two fags getting drunk!" croissant head yelled, and then glared at them. Silence ensued. Gibari sweatdropped, Savyna and Mizuti tried to hold back laughter, Xelha glared back, and Lyude and Kalas blushed furiously.

"Uhh, we..uh..RUN!" Gibari screamed as the party booked it out of there. They stopped running when they reached Reverence.

"Okay, so did anyone find the money?" Savyna asked in between gasps for air. Everyone shook their heads. Xelha began to dig through her bag.

"Oh!" she exclaimed loudly. Everyone turned her way. "Here it is! It was just hidden underneath some paper!" She exclaimed cheerfully. Everybody sweatdropped.

"XELHA YOU IDIOT! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO SEARCH A LABRYINTH OF MIRRORS!" Kalas screamed. Xelha ran and hid behind Mizuti.

"Kalas shut up, we need to go see Melodia." Savyna said, holding him back.


	4. Fun times in the Benotash

After purchasing all required magnus from the shop in Balancoire (seeing as croissant head chased them out of Parnasse) the group headed in the general direction of Melodia's mansion. Lyude was moping along in the rear of the group when he bumped into Kalas, who had stopped to look at Polly, the ever-happy Pollywhale. Kalas turned to him and smiled.

"Heh, pollywhales are so gay." He laughed, then leaned in close to whisper "Kinda like us, huh?" Lyude's face when bright red.

"H-hey, quit teasing." He muttered. Xelha looked over her shoulder to make sure everyone was following.

"Hey! What are you two doing? We have to go, NOW." She yelled at them, embarrassing both men. Mizuti whispered something to Savyna, and the two of them started laughing quietly. Xelha frowned. "What was that Mizuti? I didn't quite catch that." Xelha placed her hands on her hips and tapped her foot impatiently. Mizuti looked over to Xelha, then to Savyna, and then back to Xelha again.

"The great Mizuti say…euh…Mizuti say…" Mizuti tried to think of a lie to tell Xelha.

"Well, what did you say?" Xelha demanded.

"Mizuti say IT IS NOW TIME BEING TO LEAVE! YOU ALL WALK LIKE BABIES DROWNING IN CAPELLA!" Mizuti lied quickly and ran off in the direction of the manor. The gang gave her a questioning look before chasing after her.

The group came running into the manor, all out of breath except Mizuti. No one knew where she got her energy. Rumour was that she was really a robot. Like Gyro, who doesn't exist in Baten Kaitos, but Baten Kaitos Origins. Melodia had stepped out of her room to see what all the commotion was about.

" Oh! I see you are all here. Are you ready to go to Alfard?" Lyude's spirit visibly died at the name of the flame empire. Kalas nodded.

"Yeah, we're ready." Everyone nodded in agreement. Melodia smiled.

"I'll take you to my ship, please follow me." She started down the stairs and led them out the door.

"Oh my god! Your ship is beautiful!" Gibari shouted when he saw the Benotash. "Just look at all the pretty colours!" He started to drool. Xelha laughed nervously at Melodia and Savyna smacked herself in the head. Melodia just smiled that…slightly creepy smile of hers.

"Why thank you Gibari! The entrance is this way." The party all entered the Benotash. Gibari started to run around as soon as he pushed his way inside, determined to see every inch of the ship before they arrived at Alfard. Melodia giggled.

"The trip will take roughly two hours. Feel free to make yourselves at home. I'll be in my chambers. I'll tell you when we are to arrive." She waved and headed up the stairs into her room on the Benotash. The group looked around at each other, then scattered off in different directions of the ship. Savyna and Mizuti stayed in the main room, finding some chairs to sit in, Gibari was running around exploring like a child in a toy store, Kalas and Lyude ran off before anyone could see where they were going and Xelha stayed in the main room as well, only she found a nice corner to sulk in all by herself. Savyna waited till most of the other had left the room, then leaned in close to Mizuti so Xelha would have a hard time hearing them.

"So, Kalas and Lyude ran off rather quickly, do you think they'll fool around a bit?" She asked. Mizuti put her chin in her hand thoughtfully.

"Hmm…it be possible. They may have 'fooled around' in Coccolith already." There was a serious silence for about three seconds before they both started laughing. Xelha glared at them, then pretended not to listen in. The two girls quieted themselves. Savyna coughed.

"Enough fun. This could be trouble. Kalas doesn't seem the kind of guy to go easy on people. He may just be fooling around. Lyude and the other hand, seem to be easily manipulated. Do you think we should intervene?" Mizuti pondered for a while.

"I think this be their business. They should work out relationship alone. If they want advice, we give them advice. Good advice. Superb advice!" Mizuti said with confidence. Savyna chuckled. Mizuti didn't understand. "Hmm? What be funny?" Savyna continued laughing.

"Nothing, you just sound so confident. I'm sure you know what to do." She said. Mizuti nodded. Xelha decided their conversation was quite boring and fell asleep in the corner, Meemai squeaking away happily.

Kalas had dragged Lyude off as soon as he could, and led him into the lower parts of the ship. They soon found themselves alone in the storage room.

"Kalas, what are we doing here?" Lyude asked, blushing slightly. Kalas closed the door behind them, then dragged a nearby chest in front of it. Kalas stepped up behind Lyude and slipped his arms around his waist. Lyude blushed even redder.

"You know…we have two hours to kill. Do you want to…?" Kalas trailed off as he let his hands slip into the front of Lyude's pants. Lyude flushed and leaned back into Kalas' arms.

"O-only if you want to." He stuttered. Kalas leaned over and kissed his neck.

"Only if you're ready. I don't want to make you do something you'd regret." Lyude paused for a moment. Kalas paused too; afraid he'd done something wrong. Lyude placed his hands over to of Kalas', lacing their fingers together.

"I think I am." He whispered. Kalas smiled and flipped Lyude over so he was facing him and gave him a burning kiss. Lyude kissed back hungrily. After they broke apart, a large grin made it's way onto Kalas' face.

"Tell me Lyude. Do you think you're dominant or submissive in this relationship?" He asked evilly. Lyude flushed crimson red and began to fidget with Kalas' winglet. I guess Kalas already knew the answer to that question.

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing! We don't need any distractions so get out of here!" The captain snapped as Gibari took the wheel from him.

"Oh wow! I bet you could transport shitloads of fish on this thi-UWAH!" the captain had just ripped Gibari off the wheel and gave him the boot. Gibari soon saw the door close, and then got up and left, muttering something about people not appreciating the value of fishing. He dragged his feet down the hallway, not really paying attention to his surroundings when BAM! His face met the door.

"Oh my goodness I'm so sorry!" Melodia exclaimed as she helped Gibari off the floor. Gibari shook his head.

"It's all right Milady, I wasn't watching where I was going." Melodia laughed.

"I was about to inform the others that we should be there in five minutes. Will you tell them for me?" Gibari nodded.

"Certainly Milady!" He exclaimed with glee, and ran off to do just that.

"Savyna and Mizuti were still talking when Gibari burst into the room.

"Oi! We should arrive in about five minutes!" He shouted. Xelha was startled awake.

"Huh, whazzat? We there?" She asked groggily.

"Just about." Savyna said. She looked over to Mizuti. "We should go find Kalas and Lyude." She whispered. "I'm sure they'd rather we walked in on them than Gibari or Xelha." Mizuti laughed.

"You be right! I agree! We should find them. Us!" She exclaimed as she jumped off the couch. "We go this way!"

I took them very little time to find the lovers seeing as Mizuti was an excellent detective. They arrived at the storage room door in no time flat.

"They be in here! Listen!" Mizuti whispered. Savyna placed her hear against the door. Nothing, then she heard a soft, moan escape Lyude. She flushed in embarrassment, then Knocked on the door.

"Hey you two. We should be docking in Alfard in about five minutes, so get dressed fast!" She said, and then scampered off with Mizuti. Lyude and Kalas both stopped what they were doing (you know what it was.) to indeed get themselves together. Two minutes later they shuffled out of the room, rather dishevelled and flushed.

"Umm, do you think they know?" Lyude asked. Kalas sighed.

"Yeah, but I don't think they'll tell." They walked in silence for about three seconds before an evil grin broke onto Kalas' face. "So, was that your first time?" He asked devilishly. Lyude flushed all over again.

"Y-yes. It was." He replied with as much confidence as he could muster. "W-what about you?" He asked sheepishly. Kalas grinned.

"Once before, with a boy from Balancoire. It was just a one-night stand. Why, are you jealous?" He asked. Lyude shook his head.

"No. It was your decision, and I respect that." He said. Kalas smiled.

"Thank you." He said as he leaned in for one more kiss before they joined the others in the main room. Lyude bit Kalas' lip, reluctant to pull away. Kalas dug in more passionately, but was interrupted buy a loud. "AHEM." The boys broke apart immediately and faced a smirking Savyna, Mizuti close beside her.

"Sorry to bother your touching moment, but we're here. I suggest you stop messing around when so close to the others. You want to keep this a secret right?" She said smugly, Mizuti giggling. Kalas scratched the back of his head, and Lyude flushed red with embarrassment.

"Oh my god! I swear I didn't tell them Kalas!" Faye said, the fear evident in her voice. Lyude sweatdropped and Kalas smacked himself in the head.

"You idiot! I'd know if you told her, you're my guardian spirit! I can hear what you think!" He said, a little annoyed. Faye was silent for a bit.

"…Shut up." She replied. Everyone laughed, then made their way back to the main room where Gibari, Xelha and Melodia were all waiting for them.

Owari.


End file.
